Five Nights at Freddy's: Recallings of the Past
by Terrifyger
Summary: This is just a short story I made because I was bored and felt like typing. It takes place in the FNaF World atmosphere, since they're still technically there (FNaF 5 ain't out yet!), and it basically has a few "recaps" of untold events, two from the pizzeria I didn't write about (FNaF 1), and one from FNaF 4. This story doesn't further the plot, I just made it for fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Bonnie?" Toy Chica asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," Bonnie replied.

"When you and I were apart," said Toy Chica, "what happened?"

"Well," said Bonnie, "I got repaired, into a _fixed_ version of how you saw me before. I had a face, and left arm, and none of my endoskeleton was showing. Kinda like how I look now, only lavender and not so cartoony. And everyone else was gone. You, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle... even the Puppet and BB. But Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy were there, and they were fixed as well."

"Oh, that's good," said Toy Chica, smiling. Then she looked concerned. "Did you... miss me?"

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah. I did."

"You poor thing," said Toy Chica, patting his back. "It must have been really hard for you."

"Oh, it was," said Bonnie. "Like you wouldn't believe. I thought that you were going to be gone for good, so if I just tried to forget about you, then I wouldn't be feeling so much pain. But even on the first day that I awoke in my fixed form..."

* * *

"Bonnie?" said Freddy. "Where are – oh, there you are." Freddy looked down the East Hall and saw Bonnie kneeling down there, facing the wall, his head hung, his eyes shut.

"Bonnie?" Freddy asked, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Why," Bonnie whispered through gritted teeth. "Why must there always be something to remind me..."

"Remind you of what?" Freddy asked, walking up to him. "Bonnie, please. Tell me what's wrong."

Bonnie slowly pointed up at a poster on the wall. Freddy looked and saw it was a poster of Bonnie, with the words "PARTY TIME!" on it.

"... Okay?" said Freddy, shrugging. "So what's the-"

"It's her catchphrase," said Bonnie, sighing.

"Whos catchphrase?" Freddy asked.

"You know whos," said Bonnie, glaring at Freddy with his silver eyes. "Toy Chica's. Her catchphrase was 'let's party', and here, mine is 'party time'. They're nearly the same. But she's long been scrapped, and just when I started to forget her..." He shut his eyes and hung his head again. "... this shows up."

"Oh, Bonnie," said Freddy sympathetically, putting his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "It's okay, you don't need-"

" _No_!" Bonnie yelled, standing up. Freddy jumped back, flinching. "It's _not_ okay. You don't understand how I feel at all. You don't know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"Yes, I do," said Freddy.

"You do?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents," said Freddy. "I loved them a lot. But ever since that purple man killed me... I've missed them immensely. And I'm sure that Chica feels the same way about her parents, and Foxy about Mangle. So really, you're not alone. We _do_ understand how you feel."

"Well, our parents are related to us," said Bonnie, "but Toy Chica wasn't related to me. And that's what makes it different. And this goddamn poster...!" Bonnie glared at it and stepped towards it. "I ought to tear it right off that wall-"

"No!" said Freddy quickly, grabbing Bonnie's wrist. "No, Bonnie, don't. It's supposed to stay up there, and the management is going to start getting suspicious about how a poster would keep on vanishing every time they put it up. And then they'll start investigating, and then find out about how we're moving around on our own. And _then_ what will happen?"

Bonnie then realized what Freddy was talking about.

"... we'd get scrapped, too."

"Exactly," said Freddy. "So, for the good of the establishment – and of us – you've gotta leave that poster up."

"Fine," Bonnie sighed. "But I just really hate seeing it..."

"Then how about this," said Freddy. "Whenever we go to kill a night guard, you don't have to go down that hallway. You can just go down the West Hall instead."

"Really?" said Bonnie. "All right, Freddy. Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Freddy, smiling. "Now, let's go back to the Show Stage before you break down again."

"You got a problem when I break down? And I don't have eyebrows, but if I did, I would be raising one."

"No, no problem..."

* * *

"... but that was pretty much the only thing that reminded me of you," said Bonnie. "Or really, the thing that _caused_ me to started remembering you."

"I see," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, nodding.

"Poor thing..." Toy Chica hugged Bonnie. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be," said Bonnie, hugging her back. "It's not your fault. It's the _management's_ fault, because they were the ones that scrapped you guys."

"I know, but..." Toy Chica sighed. "I just feel so sorry for you. I didn't want you to be so miserable while we were apart."

"Well, I wasn't miserable the _whole_ time," said Bonnie. "There were times that I completely forgot about you, and that was good, but it wouldn't last. It _never_ did. I would eventually get reminded, and then I'd be depressed again."

"You poor _baby_ -!" Toy Chica hugged Bonnie tighter.

"Toy Chica!" Bonnie squeaked, wincing. "Can't... breathe...!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Toy Chica, releasing Bonnie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool," said Bonnie, giving a little sigh and smiling kindly.

"Well, anyways, that was in the past," said Toy Chica, giving Bonnie a little peck on the cheek. "We're together again, and we have the whole future ahead of us!"

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed, smiling and putting his arm around Toy Chica. "We sure do."


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy and Toy Freddy were busy talking, when suddenly, Foxy appeared from behind a rock, sliding to the left and into view.

"BOO!" he yelled.

"Gah!" Toy Freddy cried, jumping in his seat.

Freddy just smiled.

"Still pulling your little 'trick', huh, Foxy?" he asked him.

"Aye, Freddy," said Foxy, laughing. "I wanted ta try it out on ye two an' see yer reactions."

"Well, if you're trying to scare me," said Freddy, "you'll have to do better than that. You may have spooked Toy Freddy, but that won't work on me."

"All right," said Foxy, shrugging. "I'll try sumthin' else, then." He then dashed off.

Toy Freddy looked at Freddy with a perplexed look on his face. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, it was how Foxy used to jumpscare the guard," said Freddy.

"I had thought that he had sent himself through the air at high velocity down the hall?"

"He did," said Freddy, "but once we were put in the new location, Foxy got a slightly tweaked strategy, since he was less... _nimble_ than before. See, what he did was..."

* * *

Pressing the button on the monitor, the endoskeleton switched the view of the cameras to Pirate's Cove. He could see the curtain parted slightly and the face of Foxy peeking out.

"Oh, God," the endoskeleton muttered. He lowered the monitor and checked the left hall. It was clear, so he checked the right. Chica was staring at him through the window, so the endoskeleton quickly pressed the _Door_ button, bringing the thick metal barrier rumbling down from the ceiling to hinder Chica's path.

The endoskeleton checked the Pirate's Cove again, and this time saw Foxy completely out from the curtain, standing to the right of the curtain with his head tilted sharply to the left and his hook raised.

The endoskeleton bit his lip and checked the right hall blind spot. Chica was still there.

"Go away," said the endoskeleton nervously. He sighed. "I'm not getting paid enough for this job..."

He checked the Pirate's Cove again, but was thunderstruck to see it empty.

"Oh no, oh no," said the endoskeleton in fright. "Please don't let him be doing what I think he's doing..." He switched to the West Hall, but it was bad as he feared. Foxy was running down the hall, and getting closer and closer.

Frantically, the endoskeleton tried to press the door button, but Foxy slid to the left into the room before he could. Foxy let out an ear-splitting screech, hooking his hook around the endoskeleton's neck and yanking him sharply, throwing him against the wall.

"Ye be dead meat, landlubber!" Foxy snarled.

On impulse, the endoskeleton grabbed the cupcake sitting on the desk and threw it at Foxy, but Foxy backhanded it and sent it flying across the room. He then jabbed his hook into the endoskeleton's chest and forced it upwards, pulling his ribcage clear out with a brittle _snap_. The endoskeleton collapsed, dead.

"Wow!" said Chica from the blind spot. "That was so cool, Foxy!"

"Thank ye, lass!" said Foxy, smiling. He picked up the endoskeleton's body and carried it to Freddy, who was in the Dining Area.

"Thar were another endoskeleton witout 'is suit," said Foxy, showing him to Freddy.

"I see," said Freddy. "Good work, Foxy. I'll take the body to the Backstage room to put him in his suit, and you can clean up your hook. It's kinda bloody."

Foxy looked at his hook and saw it coated with blood, the blood even partway up his forearm.

"Aye, ye be right," said Foxy. He walked to the Restrooms, turned on a faucet, and ran his hook under the water, watching all the blood pour off it and down the drain. Then he turned the faucet off and shook his hook a few times to dry it off.

"Now _that_ were more successful than I thought," said Foxy, smiling in satisfaction.

* * *

"So the guard would not be able to predict when Foxy would arrive?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Well, he could figure out _if_ Foxy was coming by checking the West Hall or the Pirate's Cove," said Freddy, "but otherwise, no."

"Wow," said Toy Freddy, raising his eyebrows. "Well, that seems quite more adequate than his previous method."

"Less epic to watch, but yeah, it was," said Freddy, chuckling.

Then, Freddy felt something grab him by the neck from behind, its grasp like a steel brace.

"GAAAH!" Freddy cried, grabbing at the thing around his neck.

Then, he heard someone laugh.

"Yar-har-har-har-har!"

Freddy turned around. He then realized that it was Foxy standing behind him, and that the thing around his neck was just Foxy's hook.

"Gotchye _that_ time, laddie!" Foxy laughed, removing his hook from Freddy's neck.

Freddy sighed, rubbing his neck. "I thought you were an enemy!"

"That's what I intended," said Foxy, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy ran back to Funtime Foxy, laughing.

"What be so funny, lad?" Funtime Foxy asked, smiling.

"F... Freddy..." Foxy panted. "He... I tried ta jump out an' spook 'im like I used ta do in the pizzeria whar ye guys weren't, an' when it didn't work, I snuck up behind 'im an' hooked me hook around 'is neck, an' he jes' _freaked_!" He laughed again.

Funtime Foxy burst out laughing. "Aw, Foxy! That were horrible!"

"Horribly _awesome_!" said Foxy.

"Aye, aye," Funtime Foxy agreed, smiling.

Foxy sat down beside Funtime Foxy. "That kinda reminded me o' attackin' the brother in 'is dream, actually."

"Aye?" said Funtime Foxy.

"Aye," said Foxy, nodding.

Funtime Foxy turned to him and propped her chin on her hand, smiling. "Tell me 'bout it."

"Actually," said Foxy, "I can't remember doing it, since I were Nightmare Foxy when I did it. I can remember that I _did_ it, aye, I jes' can't remember the _details_ be all. Nightmare Foxy be the one who remembers that. Lemme go get 'im, he'll tell ye."

"Aye, all right," said Funtime Foxy. "I'll be waitin'."

"Be right back," said Foxy, and he dashed off to find Nightmare Foxy.

"Nightmare Foxy!" he said once he found him.

"Aye?" said Nightmare Foxy.

"I need ye ta recall sumthin'," said Foxy. He brought him over to Funtime Foxy. "The purty lass 'ere wanted ta 'ere when ye got annoyed at the brother an' attacked 'im."

"Aye," said Funtime Foxy, nodding.

"Oh, that?" said Nightmare Foxy. "Aye, all right. 'Kay, so, one time, the brother were doin' sumthin' _really_ annoyin'..."

* * *

Nightmare Foxy crouched in the closet patiently, waiting.

"C'mon, c'mon," he muttered. "Come ta the closet..."

The brother ran to the left door, paused, and then quickly closed the door, panting hard.

"Open it, dickface!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled.

The brother then ran to the right door, waited, and then closed it quickly.

"All right, then!" Nightmare Chica giggled. "But I'll get you next time!"

The brother ran back to the bed, turned, and shooed the Freddles off the bed. But before he turned back away from the bed, he looked at the Freddy plsuhie sitting by the pillow. Carefully, he reached out his finger and poked the nose.

A _honk_ noise was made.

A smile played on the brother's lips.

"Hey, did it...?" Nightmare Freddy peeked out at the brother. "That kinda seemed to calm him down a little."

"Well, put your friggin' Freddles on the bed to get him back in the game already!" said Nightmare Bonnie impatiently.

"Yeah!" said Nightmare Chica happily. "I wanna see him get freaked out again!" She laughed.

"Sorry, you two," said Nightmare Freddy, "but he's shining his light on the bed, and considering that the light is what makes the Freddles come off in the first place, I can't really."

The brother pressed the nose again, and then again and again.

"That be gettin' annoyin'," said Nightmare Foxy.

The brother pressed it again.

 _Honk_.

"Cut it _out_..." Nightmare Foxy growled.

 _Honk honk_.

"Knock... it... off..." said Nightmare Foxy, gritting his teeth.

 _Honk honk honk honk_.

Nightmare gave a gravely sigh, slowly putting his claw and hook over his ears.

 _Honk_ -

"YAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Nightmare Foxy roared, lunging out from the closet, hooking his hook around the brother's neck, and whirling him around.

"BELAY THAT ALREADY!" he shouted as the brother screamed in fright.

Then, the dream ended.

 _"Geez,"_ Oliver muttered. _"You_ had _to spaz out, didn't you?"_

 _"I couldn't help it,"_ said Toby, shrugging. _"That noise was annoying me."_

 _"Yeah, me too,"_ said Timothy. _"But since that light was up there, there wasn't anything I could do. Thanks for killing him, Toby."_

 _"You're welcome!"_ said Toby, smiling.

* * *

"Wow!" Funtime Foxy exclaimed. "So the lil' 'honk' noise the nose made irritated ye?"

"Aye," said Nightmare Foxy, nodding. "An' then I jes' couldn't stand it anymore, so I jes' ran out an' killed 'im."

"So it be purty much confirmed that irritatin' ye will send ye inta a rage?" Funtime Foxy asked, smiling.

"Nay, nay!" said Nightmare Foxy quickly. "It were jes' that the brother must've done it like twenny times, an' that jes' really pissed me off after a while."

"Aye," said Foxy. " _Now_ I remember. Thank ye, laddie."

"Na problem," said Nightmare Foxy, getting up and walking away, waving. "Catch ye two later!"

The End


End file.
